


The Adventures of Dadwin: Kyojin University

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin goes to collge, Dadwin, Dadwin is obnoxious as usual, F/M, M/M, lol at Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyojin University, home of the Giants, had their Freshman Move-In Day on a scorching hot Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: Kyojin University

Kyojin University, home of the Giants, had their Freshman Move-In Day on a scorching hot Friday. Armin pulled his luggage along as he looked for the Sina Dorms, his home for the next year. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Armin finally spotted the tall brick building, and he sped up his steps to make his way inside.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by his father’s yells of “SON, WE FOUND A PARKING SPACE AND WE HAVE THE REST OF YOUR LUGGAGE. COME ALONG, LEVI. EREN, AREN’T YOU EXCITED TO HELP BIG BROTHER MOVE IN? YOU’LL BE GOING TO COLLEGE ONE DAY TOO, EREN. BUT NOT IF YOU DON’T KEEP THOSE GRADES UP. YOU SHOULD ASK MARCO FROM NEXT DOOR TO TUTOR YOU.”

With a grimace, Eren nearly threw Armin’s laptop case to the ground and stomped on it. Levi rolled his eyes at his youngest and followed his dashing husband inside, the family making their way toward Armin’s new abode.

When they finally arrived at Sina Dorm room 850 (why did he have to be on the 8th floor?!), Armin’s new roommate was already there and unpacking. The short, bald-headed boy smiled and went to introduce himself to Armin, but again, an interruption from Erwin.

Erwin grinned and shook the poor boy’s hand a little too enthusiastically. “IT’S GREAT TO MEET YOU, M’BOY. YOU MUST BE CONNIE. I AM ARMIN’S DADDY, ERWIN. I BET YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET ALONG WELL, EVEN IF YOU HAVE A GIRL NAME.”

Connie was at a loss for words. “U-um, it’s….nice to, uh, meet you..um, sir.” The boy was shocked and stared in confusion at the strange family before him. The loud blond dad, the angry short guy (mom?), the odd teen with the murderous glint in his eyes and creepy as hell smile, the hot sister who just showed up to help her little brother get settled in, wearing a _Kyojin Swim_ jacket and hair dripping down into the crevice of her-

Needless to say, poor Connie Springer transferred rooms after that semester.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, haha.
> 
> Stay tuned for Part III, which includes Dadwin chaperoning one of Eren's school field trips.


End file.
